The objective of this study is to investigate the contribution of sympathetic activation, ang II, EDRF, and PGs to altered muscle perfusion and metabolism in heart failure. Results of these should provide important new information about skeletal muscle flow and metabolic regulation in normal subjects and in patients with heart failure.